Episode 32: With Grandpa Rome
The thirty-second episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on August 28, 2009. It adapts the story With Grandpa Rome, which was reprinted in the second published volume of the manga. Plot Summary Intrusive Rome Germany has difficulty sleeping, as he remembers having to make cuckoo clocks for France (and narrates that he couldn't sleep well that night). He opens his eyes, only to find a strange man standing over him. The man expresses suspicion and annoyance at "Italy's ally" and is abruptly cut off by a startled Germany, who demands to know his identity. The man answers that Germany must be ignorant if he doesn't know, and poses, pointing out his "sculpture-like" beauty and his "steel-like" strength. He introduces himself as the Roman Empire, the "supreme ruler of the Mediterranean". Germany points his gun at Rome and demands to know his purpose in being there, adding that impersonating the Roman Empire as unforgivable, as he deeply respects him. Rome insists that he is the Empire, but Germany orders him to stay silent and only answer his questions. Rome quickly ignores the order, noticing a bowl of raw potatoes in the room. He again states that he is the Roman Empire, which causes Germany to point the gun at him again (and remark that he has decided to "put a bullet" through his head). Grandson-Crazy Rome Rome, with an arm around Germany, tells him not to get so worked up and reminds him that he's heard his "beautiful voice" before. A brief flashback is shown from Episode 18, of Rome singing in the ocean. Germany becomes shocked at the realization, but demands to know why Rome is in his house. Rome pulls off the blanket of the bed to reveal Italy sleeping underneath, as he answers that he came to see his grandson. Germany is disturbed by the sudden presence of Italy in his bed, wondering why and how he wound up there. Rome nuzzles his sleeping grandson affectionately, while Germany insists that the situation must be a dream. Grandpa Rome and Indecency Rome notes that Germany is quite lonely, and asks if he can't even get a girl in his bed (which aggravates Germany even more). Rome states that he was surrounded by beautiful women in bed when he was Germany's age, and asks if Germany has had any experience. Germany answers with a vehement "No", and calls Rome a "perverted geezer". Rome then asks if that means that he's into boys and older women, adding that love like that was once popular in Naples and that he should have tried it out. Germany insists that he's not interested in it, though Rome asks him if he's ever tried a "Paradise Harem". At hearing Germany once again answer "No", a shocked Rome frantically asks him if he's ever had sex on the road, if he's ever kissed a girl, and if he's even had sex on the beach (with a cat's meow bleeping out the reference to "sex"). After Germany yells that he hasn't, a tearful Rome bows before Germany on his knees and declares him a saint. History with Rome Rome now stands in front of a chalkboard in a suit and glasses, and declares that he'll give Germany some special tutoring (while Germany expresses more annoyance). Rome points to a chalk drawing of the Italian "boot" peninsula and asks if Germany knew where he was, adding that the capital of Rome was his center and that he used to be small back then. He relates how he beat up Carthage, but switches to a discussion of how he drank, ate, fought, had sex, and slept every day. Germany, however, responds that the brothers Romulus and Remus founded the country in 753 BC. He continues, stating that Rome banished the king of Etruria and became a republic in 509 BC, that he won his land with epoch-making law and military strength, and that Italy was first unified by 272 BC. After these events, Rome expanded his influence across the Mediterranean and proceeded to defeat Carthage. Rome is stunned by Germany's knowledge, but expresses delight over having a fan. Germany replies that it's true he respects him, but is cut off by the enthusiastic Rome gushing over him. Italy continues to sleep, undisturbed by the noise. Grandpa's Fall Rome decides to take his leave, but Germany tells him to hold on. He asks Rome why he disappeared, noting that he had so power, and wonders where he disappeared to. Rome says that those are difficult questions for him to answer, and that he was an idiot who didn't realize that his power and wealth wouldn't stay with him forever. He finally realized it when he was aged and his past glory had long left him. Rome tries to say more, but hesitates and stumbles over words. He turns to Germany and asks if he knows, to which an exasperated Germany can only shake his head... Post-Credits: Morning As morning falls, Italy rouses from bed and greets Germany. He tries to tell him about a dream he had of his grandfather, but falls silent as he realizes that Germany is asleep. Italy calls up Japan in his excitement, explaining that he woke up earlier than Germany for once. A surprised Japan adds that they should celebrate with some red bean rice. As the enthusiastic Italy continues to express amazement about waking up before Germany, Rome watches from the doorway. He smiles at how his grandson has grown up, and says that he was glad that he was able to convince God to let him come visit. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *France (in Germany's nightmare) *Ancient Rome Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *France: Masaya Onosaka *Rome: Hozumi Gōda English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *France: J. Michael Tatum *Rome: Christopher R. Sabat Trivia *This episode is the second to feature an eyecatch of a character outside of the Axis Powers or Allied Forces, with Rome getting his own. *As the island incident in Episode 18 did not occur in the manga, Germany originally had no previous recollections of Rome. *A strip removed from this adaptation involved Rome showing Germany how to cook a fish, only for Germany to point out that Japan eats a similar food (sashimi). It originally took place between Rome's history lesson and his departure. Another strip not included was an omake exclusive to the published version, involving Rome and Germania. The strip with the history lesson in turn is a replacement for a strip in the webcomic that involved Rome sculpting a nude statue of Germany. *In a minor difference to both manga tellings of the story, Germany does not slick his hair back and remains with his hair down for the rest of the episode. *While Italy was naked in the webcomic version of the story, the published version was redrawn in order to further conceal his body with a blanket. In this adaptation, he is shown to be wearing a pink tank top (as in Episode 23) and yellow boxers to bed. *It seems that the boxers Germany is wearing are the same boxers that were patched by Austria in Episode 6. *In the webcomic, Rome was shown in an omake illustration to have briefly visited Romano in his sleep. Another omake illustration, which was not included in the published version, depicted a super-deformed (chibi) God as having been tied up by Rome. *Though Germany mentions a dream of cuckoo clocks in the manga, we do not see a visual depiction of France there. *In its Animate.TV broadcast, the episode ran 5 minutes and 29 seconds due to a Hetalia cellphone advert, as well as one for the fourth character CD. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes